I am Romeo and You are my Juliet
by Raven Halley
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha never believes in love in first sight, but when saw naruto Uzumaki his whole world has change. Now he has to fight other men to win naruto heart and to fight others for stealing Sasuke. Drama, Romance, and a spice of jealousy. what could go wrong? [Sasunaru] [Kakairu]
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**: uhhhhhhhh, I don't know yet.

**Yaoi: **BOY/BOY

**Disclaimer**: I truly do not own naruto, but I wish I did. boohoo

there maybe bad grammar, just a heading up. for your 411

* * *

><p>Chapter I: MY Celestial being<p>

* * *

><p>As Sarutobi-Sensei started to give a lecture on Fundamental Theorems of Calculus. I grab my sketch book out of my backpack and not giving damn about the world. knock knock. Sarutobi-Sensei put down the book "Come in" he said as look toward the door opened softly, what I heard is heaven to my ears "Excused me, but is this room 711 AP Calculus with Yuhi Kurenai?"<p>

I looked up to see who is the celestial person with the Heavenly voice. As I look up at him, he is words I can't describe "beautiful" I manage to whisper. As I look at the rest of my classmate, I notice I wasn't the only one who thought of the same thing.

I never thought I Sasuke Uchiha believe in 'love at first sight' with our family that has too much pride in them.

Scratch that we are the sin of the seven deadly sin (except for gluttony and sloth) , we are prideful family Challenge us faced our wrath. People lust after our body, people envy our looks, money and status. I stop whatever I was doing and paying attention to Sarutobi-Sensei has to say at the beautiful breathtaking Angel. "sorry, Kid. You have the wrong Class this is just Calculus. Ap Calculus is in the other side of the school."

"What! no way... I was sure this is the right classroom." the Angelic person pouted childishly has he kick the imaginary dirt on the floor. I couldn't help myself but to chuckle at his cute antics.

"hmmm... Well let me see your schedule" he handed his schedule towards him. Sarutobi-Sensei was just nodding at his schedule. "I see the problem, your schedule has couple of typos. All your classroom number all mixed up. your lucky kiddo, I know all these people so let me write down their correct room number."

Sarutobi-Sensei walked over to his desk and wrote down the correct number and handed back the schedule at him

"here you go kiddo."

"Thank you Sensei, but I don't know how to get there and i just lost my map." as he gave him cutely awkward smile

"yeah I'll help. is there anyone who finish taking down all of their notes` and finish the work sheet."

no one raised their hand but me. how lucky of me "I'll do it Sensei. since I finish all my work"

I told him.

"Alright, Sasuke you can show him to his classroom."

we made eye contact to each other, he started to blush like a cute red cherry tomato.

as I got closer to him the smaller he appear. People started to giggle and comparing our height difference.

"hey chibi-chan how tall are you?" one of the student asked

the angel made an attempt to glare at the boy, but failed miserably. 'he cute when he's angry'

"I'm 5'3"

Suigetsu started to laugh at him "oh boy, chibi-chan. You are truely are small. hey sasuke stand next to him." I didn't listen to him, but he made me stand next to him anyways. that classroom was full of laughter. "wow what a huge difference." "wow you are so tiny" people couldn't stop talking about our height difference since I'm 6'8.

I sign "lets go dobe"

"oh okay..." '3,2,1 "what the hell you just call me Teme" he pointed at me

"you know point is rude" I told him. He stop pointing at me and crossed his arm to together in a childish manner "well-yeah... so what. lets go teme" as I directed him to his right classroom, the silence got kind of awkward.

"sooo-" we both said at the same time.

"no you go first" we said it again

"How about I start" I asked

he just nodded "So what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, you?" he extended his hand

"Sasuke Uchiha" I reached to shake his hand, but I felt a little jolt.

"wow that was weird" naruto said laughed awkwardly

"yeah" I replied in return

as we kept on walking, we just started talking about random things our likes and our dislikes. As we reach to our destination "well here our stop" I said. I gently knock on the door. "Yuhi-sensei? sorry to inter-" I covered naruto ears before I could ever finished my sentence.

"Sasuke what are-" naruto didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as well.

"wah- its Sasuke-kun" girl 1 screamed

"its-its Uchiha-senpai" girl 2 stuttered

"he's so hot"... "marry me!"

it was one after another all the girls started to rambled on about me, its really and I mean REALLY annoying. I could see all the guys start getting annoyed by this as well.

"ladies! silence!" I uncovered naruto ears the teacher looked down at naruto who called out to him "so what's your name sweetie"

"Naruto Uzumaki" he stuttered, he's too cute for his own good.

Yuhi-Sensei smiled at him "well naruto-san, welcome to pre-cal"

he respectfully bowed at her "thank you." and turn at me "thank you Uchiha-san"

I first in ever I gave him a true Uchiha smile "you're welcome, naruto-san" everyone gasph never in the 3 years of my high school year have I ever showed my smile to anyone. naruto blush of a whole new shade of red. his hand I grab a kiss I gave to him. like a knight and shiny armor.

"I-uh-..." he could say anything as he was tongue tied

"I will see you later" I waved good bye to him.

he waved bye in turned "bye" he managed to whispered.

when I left to my classroom, rumors has already spreads.

"hey uchiha I heard" before Suigetsu could say anything. I gave him a level 3 glare "okay I'll shut-up now."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter one:<p>

* * *

><p>Raven: so what did you think? come on, is good or bad? I can handled it! I think?<p>

don't forget to review, favorite, or even follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Date Me?

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: <strong>this will contain a few or a **LOT **more bad grammar. so any Nanzi Grammars out there be beware. to others enjoy. NO BETA

**Author note: **Sorry If I took so long to upload a new chapter. I had so much trouble on writing this chapter that I didn't know how to start this one. So I basically wrote about 4 different version of this chapter it self.

_thanks to everyone for reviewing, following, and even favorites my story. That makes me really happy that someone_

* * *

><p>thanks for the reviews: Thanks for the Favorite: Thanks for the Following:<p>

*Berry5tz * HarmonicSymphony * DarkLoverofAnime

*JChan2845 * Jchan2845 * HarmonicSymphony

*Ern Estine 13623 *PrincessAnime08 * JChan2845

*tenebreyami *Berry5tz * Megusiq

*Valadix *Blackrose107 * NaruSasuLover21

*Guest *Jcrslbrt * PrincessAnime08

*Me (its not me raven .) *Myownperson2010667 * Shadowfew913

*Loveunaruto *tenebreyami * berry5tz

*darkhuntressxir * Blackrose107

*PrincessAnime08 * darkhuntressxir

* jesadawnn1991

* Loveunaruto

* myownperson2010667

* namvd

* Nominatosay

* xHaeres

* * *

><p><em>actually likes my story. <em>

CHAPTER II +_+

It has been over a month since Naruto U. Namikaze came to this school and the rumors about him won't seem to die dow. Either its good or just plain bad, he just the talk of the school. It too much for him, but on the bright side he has a free period. While other student has class to go to. He just one of the lucky few.

Naruto sighed with relief that there one and the scene "Is any of this rumors going to ever end." he asked himself.

"No it's not going to end."

"what?" Naruto turned around to see whose was the voice that answered his question. "oh Suigetsu it you."

"Yeah, its me. so about your question, it's probably never going to end... maybe until you graduation day." he said

"ugh! why me."

"I could give you a couple of good reason" he waved his fingers at him "okay, first of all you a tiny winnie guy, you are pretty hot. second, you have manage to tame the "Sex God" to which we call Sasuke. Finally third people are just jealous of that."

Naruto laughed at that "Me? tamed him, now that pretty funny."

"Also, I heard some pretty nasty stuff about you." before Naruto could put his two-cent, the school bell has already rung "Well that our cue, time to get going." he said.

He extend his arm out towards naruto "my lady, may I walk you to your classroom."

Naruto couldn't decide to either smack him or hit him, but instead he just went with the flow. "you may, peasant." he giggled. as they walked both started to walk towards naruto classroom, naruto thanks Suigetsu

"you're welcome." he said

"well this is my stop" and right before Suigetsu was about to leave "Sui. wait"

he turned around "yeah?"

"Can you tell Sasuke if he has any ball at all that he should ask me out already." he asked

Suigetsu laughed "well do. oh and naruto don't let them or any of those rumors get to you kay"

"yeah, will do Sui." Naruto had gone inside his classroom and Suigetsu thinking about ditching again. on the other side of the door a not so pretty bird heard the conversation between them 'not on my watch that little tranny going to get my Sasuke-Kun.'

* * *

><p><strong>meanwhile<strong>

A cold shiver went down to Sasuke spine

"whats wrong dude." asked a Classmate

Sasuke made an eerie face "I feeling a something bad going to happen and I'm going to be involved in it."

"sucks to be you." and resumed back to his work and by work he means sleep _**"snore"**_

* * *

><p>While school just had ended. Some student stay for after school activities and naruto decided to take his sweet ass time to pack and go home. "<strong>cough<strong>" he turned around "oh Sasuke what are you doing here in this side of school." naruto last class is dance and it was no secret, naruto passion beside eating ramen is dance. Sasuke tried to played it cool "So I heard I don't have any balls."

Naruto played an innocent face "I don't know what you are talking about."

"okay" he smirk "how about YOU and ME dinner, today."

"hmmm" naruto acted cutely "no thanks"

sasuke face fell "what?" he asked

"You have to catch me first" he pushed Sasuke and ran. "loser" he yelled. Running away from sasuke while trying to carry his heavy backpack.

Sasuke laughed and had he hand over his face "oh god, he's something special." he got up and started to chace after naruto. little does naruto know that Sasuke actually in the track team. He saw naruto lazily skipping his was out of school. "oh naruto"he spoke out loud, he turned 'oh shit' he mouthed.

Sasuke quickly wrapped his arms around naruto tiny waist "nice try blondy"

"okay, okay. You got me, now what" he asked

"Now, I am going to start by kidnapping you" he grab naruto and threw him over his shoulder and started walking towards his car.

"oh no! But I'm too adorable to be kidnapped" he pleaded to his 'kidnapper' "look at me I'm really cute and bubbly."

"well thats what you get for being too adorable." said Sasuke

"So Mr. Kidnapper, what are you going to do to me?"

"Well first I'm to take you to the movies, then if you are a good boy I'm going to take you out for ramen."

"oh but Mr. Kidnapper, I have never been a good boy in my life." he whisper seductively

"I guess we have to change that now do we." he smirk

Like a true gentleman sasuke is, he gently lay naruto down in his black 1969 Chevy Impala SS. Then drove off from school.

But what they didn't know as Sasuke drove off from school with Naruto; Is that a group of Savages wildebeest is plotting an idea of operation 'get rid of naruto'.

"okay now girl..." said the leader

"and boys" a student enterupted their leader

"okay anyways, we need a plot to get rid of that tramp! so any ideas?"

"I got one" one of the male member had spoken up "so here's the plan."

* * *

><p>end of chapter 2.<p>

**Sorry for the short chapter, But I do hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Warning: nothing crazy….yet.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately I do not own Naruto. Boohoo.

Author Note: Sorry, if I didn't update this story any sooner. I don't have internet at home, so it will much hard for me to update any of my stories. Also I basically wrote three different version of this chapter. I felt like this was one of my most difficult to write for some odd reason.

I do apologize if there is any bad grammar involved.

But I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: After-during-later Date 12

* * *

><p>It was the day after the date and neither Sasuke nor Naruto want to talk about it. Poor Kiba, Naruto newest best friend, is dying to know what happen. "DUDE, you have to tell."<p>

Naruto shook his head "No way, dude."

"Come on, how bad was the date." asked Kiba

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and shivered "bad"

"Now I'm curious, my youthful friend. Please do tell." ask Rock Lee, Sasuke weight training partner. Then the rest of the gang had started to ask about the date and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and gave him the look, it was like they communicating telepathically.

_"Should we?" ask Naruto _

_"...__**sigh**__... fine" _

Sasuke held his hands up "okay, fine." he wanted to run away, but his prefect attendance record is in the way "it started, right after school"

* * *

><p>Naruto was too excited for the date that he had with Sasuke, so he couldn't sit still.<p>

"So where are we going Sasuke." Asked Naruto oh so excitedly

Sasuke held Naruto hand and kiss his hand like a gentlemen, he is. Naruto couldn't help but to blush "well, first we are going to the movies then after a nice dinner date and maybe go to under 18 club."

"Wow that sounds really nice, but first can we stop by my house." Asked Naruto

"Yeah, sure but why?" he asked

"I just don't want my first date with you to by in a uniform." He told Sasuke

Sasuke nodded at him "yeah, your right. I'll take you home first then to my house. Then we can finally go on that date."

Naruto smiled very cutely at Sasuke "thank you" he said being all bashful, Sasuke blush at Naruto couldn't help it, He just looked so cute. Sasuke looked at the other way "uh, yeah you're welcome."

Five minutes after the little scene Sasuke finally made to Naruto house, with the direction that Naruto had gave him. "You jerk" Naruto laughed "you don't have to make fun of me"

Sasuke Chuckled "sorry, Naru-chan. I couldn't help myself, you are just too cute to mess with"

Sasuke park in the front of the house and Naruto had invited him inside the house "hey, Sasuke do you want to come in while I go and get dressed." He asked "sure, why not."

Immediately Naruto leaned in very close to Sasuke and started to sinfully whispered to his ear "You know, you look very sexy in a uniform." And gently nibble his ear, poor Sasuke was getting a little hard "you know what else?" he ask

Sasuke started to breath little heavily "yeah?" he asked

"Every time that I'm alone in my room, I love to play with myself always think of you." Sasuke blush very hard, Naruto moaned aggressively which turned Sasuke on even more "Sasuke are you hard?" he ask giving Sasuke butterfly kiss "yeah, are you?"

Naruto smile "Nope, I'll you back inside" he laughed like a manic and let Sasuke alone in the car with a major hard on. He looked at Naruto then to his crotch and then back to Naruto and again back to his crotch "damn" his whispered.

"Okay, think Sasuke think." He said to himself "okay, think of Lee in spandex." While thinking of lee in spandex seems to help Sasuke, but instead his dirty mind went to Naruto in a tight spandex "dammit"

* * *

><p>"Hahahahahah" Kiba started to enjoy the story and gave Naruto a high five "first of all, gross. But I'll your props Naru-chan."<p>

"Ha-ha...Thanks Kiba." Sasuke glared at both Naruto and Kiba "shut-up you too and let me finish my story."

"Hey I don't look bad in the green spandex, do I" asked Lee giving them a sad look

"Remember, Gai-sensei" ask Sasuke "Yeah, man he was cool."

"Remember, the year of the green spandex" Lee went to memory bubble "yeah….oh god" Lee covered his face "I remember and I can't believe I worn it as well." Neji, Lee childhood friend. Just gave a pity slap on the back "yeah, well we warned you."

Lee having his face still covered waved at Sasuke "please, my youthful friend"

"Okay, so anyways."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm ready Sasuke" Naruto Smiled innocently, Sasuke growled "<em><strong>You<strong>_ little vixen" he grip the steering while.

"What?" he ask "what's wrong? With an imaginary halo on top of his head

Sasuke gave a crooked smile "it's on, my little fox. Its' on." A drove away from Naruto house and headed to back Sasuke home.

"Well here's my house." He said

Naruto whistle at the size of his house "wow, nice house."

"Thanks, but Naruto stay here." He looked at him in the eyes "uh, yeah. Sure"

Little adorable Naru-chan couldn't sit still and wait. He took out his seat belt and headed to towards Sasuke house, he knocked the door lightly. Slowly the door creaked up and truth be Naruto was kind of scared. "Hello" said in a scruffy voice

"Uh, I'm here with Sasuke."

Suddenly the door slammed open "oh, so you're the one that Sasuke talks about."

"He talks about me?"

"Yeah, oh how rude. Hi I'm Itachi, Sasuke older and more handsome brother." He not lying about that. Itachi kiss, Naruto as the hand "Sasuke, never told me that his date is very cute."

Naruto giggle like a girl meeting her celebrity crush "thanks"

Itachi led Naruto inside the house, towards the living room. "So Naruto, how about ditching Sasuke and go out with me." Naruto scoff at Itachi "Hey, you maybe handsome. But no thanks."

Itachi looks deep into Naruto deep blue eyes, his voice deepen and it was so sinful "Are you sure?" he asked. "Okay" Naruto took Itachi hands and headed out to the door. "FREE RAMEN"

"RAMEN! WHERE?!" he asked "wow it does work" Sasuke said in a monotone and then sigh.

Naruto look at Sasuke with a glare "you lied to me, there's no ramen." He huffed Sasuke raised an eyebrow "I did lie, but what are you doing holding Itachi hand" he pointed out. Naruto looked at his hand, which seemed to be holding another man hand "Wah!" he immediately let go of Itachi hand "you-you demon." He pointed at him "Hey how rude, you volunteer to come." He shrugged and left. "That was why I told you to stay. Itachi very _persuasive_ in some weird sense."

"So, want to hit the road." Ask Naruto

"Yeah, let's go" He said but before they do "**Smack**" Sasuke ended up hitting Naruto right in the back of his head "ow!" Naruto pouted while rubbing his bruised head "what did you do that for."

"That's for almost dumping me for my brother." He said

"It's not my fault" he pouted and dragged his feet towards Sasuke car

* * *

><p>So here's the first half of the chapter. I surely hope you enjoy this story.<p>

Also I might be late, but dudes and ladies. What happens in the last chapter (700), worst ending ever in my opinion, some pairing where a little obvious other not so much. Like for me Sai/Ino

Really? Some explain I did not see that coming. I surely thought Ino was going to end up with choji and why did Sakura ended with Sasuke after quite a few attempts he almost kill them.

For shame I say…._for shame. _


End file.
